It's Not What You Think
by Railyn
Summary: Clarissa and Jonathan Morgenstern are sent to retrieve the Mortal Cup, but after Clary finds out her fathers true plan she takes side with the Lightwoods. Take a ride on Clarissa's adventure to save the shadow world and find out what happens when Valentine and Jonathan ketch Clarissa trying to snatch the Mortal Cup. If she succeeds What will be planned against Clarissa?
1. Angel Boy

Chapter 1: Angel Boy

Chapter Summary:

Jonathan and Clary are given an assignment from Valentine to fetch the Mortal Cup for him and have to pretend to be totally different people to gain the New York institutes trust. Jonathan soon tells Clary about Jace at the institute, but Jace has no idea what they're talking about.

Clary_

My mother, Jocelyn, and my father, Valentine, had gone on a trip a week ago to have a meeting for the Circle and wouldn't be back until later this afternoon. So it was just me and Jonathan. I had never liked staying with Valentine or Jonathan. Both of them were always harsh on me and my mother. Jonathan tried being nice to me, but never my mother, not after she ran away from Valentine and him while she was pregnant with me. Yes, Jonathan could be harsh because of his demon blood, but he's still my brother and he saved my life once.

_I was 7 and Jonathan was 9. Valentine had sent us in the woods of the back of the house, separating Idris and our home and since we weren't actually in the city demons lurked around. Jonathan and I had went our separate ways to find demons to fight with, but in mine and Jonathan's case, play with. We could kill mostly any demon without even getting a scratch on us, but that was before I found a Agreas demon. 'Sounds like angry ass demon,' I had thought with a smile. An Agreas demon makes those who run stand still. I stood behind a tree hoping it couldn't hear my heart pounding against my chest. I slowly peered around the wide trunk of the oak tree, but the Agreas demon was no longer there._

_I let out a deep sigh and turned back around, I met gazes with, the Agreas demon. I wanted to charge at, but I couldn't. I gulped as it lashed it's teeth out ready to pounce at me. The demon made its way closer to me staring deep in my eyes. For some reason I couldn't look away. The demon finally charged and knocked me to the ground. It scratched my face with is freakishly long nails and I could feel the blood trickle down my face. The demon licked my blood putting it's acid in my body. I gritted my teeth in pain, but dealt with it. Not that I really had a choice._

_It opened it's mouth widely and let out an evil laugh. It glided it's long freak nails over my throat allowing blood to slide down my throat into my brightly colored hair. "Clarissssa," it hissed. "Morgenstern. Today…you will die, and your brother, nor father, or mother, can save you."_

_It shone it's sharp teeth and sharp bloody nails. "Jonathan!" I screamed as loud as I could. _

_"Silly Clarisssa. No one will here you. Plus, your brother wouldn't bother to save you." I knew that Jonathan had demon blood in him, but he wouldn't just let me die. Next thing I know the demon was knocked off of me and Jonathan wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me up to him. "Thank you, Jonny," I said throwing my arms around his neck hugging him. He hugged me back than gently pulled away. He swung his blade at the demon before it could protest. He stabbed the demon in it's back and his blade came out the other side of the demon in his heart. _

_Jonathan quickly jerked the blade out of the demon and watched it fold itself up disappearing back to it's dimension. "Come on, we need to get you home, that acid's going through your veins and we need to get it out," Jonathan breathed as he through me in his arms._

It was there, in my mind, like he had just happened. Jonathan walked into the room and sat next to me. "We're going demon hunting. Go get ready," he said with a quick smile and got up, heading to the weapons room. I stood up and jogged upstairs to my room. I hurriedly grabbed my black tank top and through on a black lace tee. I put a pair of black leather pants that hugged my legs and grabbed my black boots that reached the top of my ankle. I ran downstairs to the coat rack and rush into my leather jacket. I went into the weapons room and Jonathan handed me a seraph blade and a stele. I tucked the stele in my boot and the blade in the pocket on the back of my leather jacket.

I began to walk out of the room with Jonathan on my heals. We almost get to the front door and Jonathan quickly slides past me to the door and holds it open for me to walk out. I nod to him saying thank you and he smiles. We make our way to the woods and he walks to the front of me. Ever since I got attacked by that Agreas demon he doesn't let us split up anymore, but I want too. "Jonathan, can we please split up. It's been 9 years," I begged him tugging on his sleeve. "Clarissa. No. I don't care if it's been 9 years. Your, not, leaving my side," he answered sternly.

I stuck my tongue out at him and he pulled me by him and messed my hair all up. "Jonathan!" I yelled laughing. He let go of me finally and I tried fixing my hair. He laughed and pointed his finger out at me. "Come here. I'll fix your hair if it's that important." I walked towards Jonathan and allowed him to fix my hair. He finished and I thanked him. We finally got into the woods and instantly saw two demons. Both were Ravengers and it looked like they were eating on…a shadowhunter. Jonathan and I both lunged at the demons. I took the smaller Ravenger and Jonathan took the bigger one.

I through myself at the demon elbowing it's back. I cut the legs on the right side of it's body and then it's head. It's blood splattered all over my face and in my hair. I stood up from it and watched as is folded itself back to it's dimension. I let out a deep breathe and turned to where Jonathan had been, but he wasn't there. I began to panic. "Jonathan…" I said loudly. "Where are you?" I looked around the area, but he wasn't there. Even the demon was gone that he was fighting. I heard a noise come from behind me. I turned around…Lady Midday stood before me. Lady Midday will ask you a series of tough questions until you get on wrong, and when you get one wrong she beheads you and can also give people insanity of heat sickness.

My heart beat began to race. This was the first time I've ever encountered Lady Midday without Jonathan helping me take her down. I took a deep breathe. She opened her mouth to ask me something, but I never gave her the chance. I slammed her down with my body. I lashed my blade out. "Nakir," I whispered into it and watched it glow activating the blade. I held the blade against her throat. I could see she gulped, _'She knows I'm going to kill her,'_ I thought. "Valentine's daughter," she snarled. I felt a sharp knife creep along my neck. I forgot she had a scythe. She slowly dug the scythe into my neck and I gritted in pain, like I did when that Agreas demon sliced my throat with it's freak of a nail, which mad me shiver.

I felt the blood trickle down the back of my throat. I shoved my blade into hers and she sucked in her breathe. I shoved the blade in even more as she did the same to me. I quickly thrust the blade down in the rest of her throat. She lost her breathe and dropped the scythe.

As she dropped the blade it cut me and left a gash in my neck. I began breathing slowly trying to calm down from the giant gash. It burnt like hell.

I was surprised she didn't put up more of a fight. My phone began to vibrate. I took the phone out of my pocket and saw it was Jonathan. "Clarissa?! Where are you!? I told you to come back to the house when you fought off the Ravenger," Jonathan yelled nervously. "Mom and dad will be home in the next 5 minutes!"

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute," I answered him before shutting the phone. I got up quickly and ran to the house. I pulled my jacket up to the gash and deep cut along the back of my neck trying to force it to no longer bleed. As the jacket rubbed against my neck it stung each time. I couldn't stand it anymore and took the jacket off showing a bloody mess all over the back of the inside. I finally made it to the house and Mom and Valentine weren't back yet. I sighed with relief and ran into the house. Jonathan stood in the doorway with his arms crossed. "What took so long Clarissa?" he questioned me.

"I ran into Lady Midday," I said sternly showing him the gash on the back of my neck, which made him wince. "Give me your stele." I handed Jonathan my stele and turned around so he could give me an iratze. He pulled the right lacey sleeve down and marked me quickly. "Now, go change, quickly. Father said he has a new assignment for us," Jonathan stated gesturing to the upstairs. I nodded and ran upstairs to my bedroom and slammed the dark wooded door behind me. I pulled a pair of dark blue skinny jeans from my drawer and a dark purple v-neck shirt from my closet. I went into my bathroom and took a quick 5 minute shower then changed into my outfit.

I pulled my black ankle-high converse on with white laces and ran downstairs expecting my parents to be down there waiting for me, but they weren't. "They'll be in in the next couple of minutes," Jonathan said without looking at me, but at the wall ahead of him. I took a seat by Jonathan and waited for our mother and Valentine to walk in the door. After about 4 minutes they finally did. Valentine walked straight towards me and Jonathan. "As you both know, I have a new assignment for you," he started with pulling his hands behind his back.

Jonathan and I both nodded to him. "Well, this particular assignment is in New York. You two will be, best friends, and you will tell them that your parents died from being killed by Lilith. Now, I'm giving you this, because they know where the Mortal Cup is. Both of you will need to change your appearance and tell them a different name. Jonathan, your name is Sebastian Velarc, and Clarissa, your name will be Sephina Fairchild. For your appearance, just die your hair, or something like that. Now, go get ready. I'm sending you tonight." Both Jonathan and I nodded in agreement. We both ran upstairs into our rooms and pulled out the die we always kept because we knew this would happen sometime.

I rushed to my bathroom and quickly died my hair. I used dark brown. It was the next hair color I looked best in besides my bright, fiery, red hair. I then reached for all my makeup from my cabinet under the sink. I put on eyeliner and used grey to make a smoky eye then I put on a thick coat of mascara. I put a clear gloss over my smooth lips and a light, light pink blush on my cheekbones. I walked our of my room and saw Jonathan. He had dark brown colored hair and black eyebrows. "Ready?" he asked putting out his arm. I nodded and took his arm. We walked together downstairs and Valentine asked me to create a portal to the front of the institute. I nodded in agreement and drew the portal.

"Good luck children. I expect this mission to be a success, like all of the others," Valentine nodded with a smirk. Jonathan and I nodded back saying it'll be accomplished. I stepped through the portal and Jonathan stepped in after me. I landed and on my feet and moved over to the side so Jonathan didn't land on top of me. We walked up to the gigantic doors of the institute and Jonathan knocked. A dark hair woman answered. She looked about 40-45 years of age. "May I help you?" she asked with a puzzled look.

"I'm Sebastian Velarc and this is Sephina Fairchild. Our parents were…murdered by, Lilith, and we have nowhere to stay," Sebastian smoothly said with no stuttering, like he had done this many times before. "Well, than come on in. I'm sure we can get you a room. Isabelle, Alec, Jace, Max! By the way, I'm Maryse Lightwood." She put her hand out and Jonathan shook it, than I shook her hand. I heard footsteps run down the stairs. I looked over to them and saw a tall, long dark haired girl, a boy behind her who had the same dark hair and bright blue eyes, a smaller boy with dark shaggy hair that fell in his eyes, and he had dull blue eyes. _'They all must be related, but didn't she call four names?'_

"Isabelle where's Jace?" Ms. Lightwood asked…Isabelle. "He wouldn't come out of his room," she shrugged to Ms. Lightwood. Ms. Lightwood turned back to me and Jonathan. "Well, you can meet, _almost_, everybody. This is Alec, the eldest. Isabelle, the second eldest, and Max, the youngest.

Isabelle, Alec, Max, meet Sebastian Velarc and Sephina Fairchild," she said gesturing to us. "Alec, can you please lead them to their rooms." Alec nodded to Ms. Lightwood and looked at me with disgust. _'What was that for?! I've been here for not even 5 minutes and all the sudden he doesn't like me?! _

I shrugged it off and followed him to the rooms he was introducing us too. He showed me and Jonathan our rooms. He gave us rooms across from each other and said something about Jace being next to Jonathan's room and how he can be in a mood sometimes. _'Now, I know he definitely doesn't like me,' _I thought with a little sass.

We watched Alec walk away from us, "Wanna go train?" I asked Jonathan pointing to the training room. I noticed it when we were walking by to our rooms. Jonathan nodded and we made our way into the training room. It was a decent size, not as big as ours, but good enough. "Fighting position," Jonathan said. I ran to the mat and did as told. Jonathan got in a fighting position across from me. "Ready?"

I nodded. Jonathan and I lunged at each other. He punched my face and I kicked his side. He came at me and I dunk so he fell on the mat. I straddled his hips and pinned his arms down, but Jonathan had always been stronger than me. He swung me off him and pinned me on my back with a smirk. Jonathan moved his hand to the back of my neck and I winced. He removed his hand and showed me the blood. "When Lady Midday cut you, what did she use?" Jonathan asked questioned. "Her scythe," I answered worriedly.

"Then that's why an iratze didn't heal it," he said calmly standing up. "Come on we need to patch that up." Jonathan held his hand out to me. I took his and allowed him to pull me up. He unclasped my hand and took my hair in his hand holding it out of the blood smeared on my neck. We began walking down the hall and I heard someone say 'I don't know. There's something I don't like about her.' I saw Maryse walking with a gorgeous boy. He had golden locks and beautiful golden eyes. Jonathan nudged me towards Maryse and I walked to her.

"Ms. Lightwood, can you help us with something?" Jonathan asked. "Sure, Sebastian. What is it?" she questioned with a surprised look. Jonathan turned me around still holding my hair up trying not to get my strands anymore of a bloody mess. I could hear Maryse and someone else gasp; probably that kid she was talking to. "Wow…that's gross," a voice said from behind me. "Shut up Jace," Jonathan stammered. _'So that's Jace,'_ I thought. I heard footsteps come to the front of me and I looked up meeting Jace's gaze.

"I'm Jace. You must be Sephina?" he asked holding his hand out.

"Yeahh," I replied annoyed shaking his hand. I felt someone touch my neck and I twitched. "I'll be back. Stay here," I heard Maryse say from behind me. Jonathan looked at me and saw I had met Jace. Jonathan leaned into my ear and whispered, "Don't go near him Clarissa. He's a player and remember that Angel boy father talks about once in a while?" I nodded slowly. "That's him." I straightened my head in shock with my jaw dropped. "How do you know?" I asked questioned. He leaned back into my ear. "Father told me and showed me a picture." Jonathan pulled away from my ear, but wasn't done speaking. "He said that he got rid of him at like, 3, and he never introduced us to him because he'd figure out, yeah you know, and would soon tell the Clave about it. So he never met us, but he knew that boy was alive. _Here_."

"And your just now telling me?!" I stammered loudly.

"_He_ didn't want me to tell you until we got here." I heard Maryse come behind me and put my chin back down and looked up at Jace. He gave me the 'what-are-you-talking-about' look. All I could do was give him a sly smile.


	2. Almost Out

Chapter 2: Almost out

Chapter summary:

Clary beats Jace in hand-to-hand combat by breaking his collarbone, but will Jace forgive her?

Clary and Jonathan go demon hunting and split up and Clary has a little trouble with a couple demons. They almost let out her secret of not being Sephina Fairchild. What will the reactions of, Alec, Isabelle, and Jace be?

Jonathan_

I watched as Maryse slowly whipped the smeared blood off of Clarissa's pale neck. I saw Clarissa flinch and I grabbed her hand. She squeezed my hand and I could tell she was in a lot of pain, but she could do it. Clarissa is an excellent shadowhunter. I've trained her non-stop from that moment when she was 7; this gash in her neck may be bad, but she can get over it. Ms. Lightwood pulled out a giant bandage out from where she had been holding it under her arm. Ms. Lightwood gently laid the bandage on Clarissa's neck. " May I ask what happened?" Ms. Lightwood asked Clarissa and I ask Clarissa turned around. Neither Clarissa, or I knew how to answer, because Lady Midday demons are only on the outskirts of Idris. They could go nowhere near Alicante because of the demon towers, but many shadowhunters would go to the outskirts of Idris to go demon hunting.

Clarissa looked at me with concern and what we were going to say. Alec, Isabelle, and Jace walked up next to Ms. Lightwood standing to defend her. "Well…" Alec stormed impatiently. I looked back to Clarissa. I didn't know what to say, for the first time. I always new what to say, but I couldn't think of anything to explain _that_. "We wer-e, training in the training room and Clarissa ran into one of the seraph blades on the wall," I answered quickly, hopping they wouldn't protest, but of course Alec spoke up. "I don't by it. I bet if we went into the training room there wouldn't even be a seraph blade with blood on it anywhere."

"Your right, because I cleaned it already." I smirked at Alec. Alec crossed his arms sternly across his chest. "I don't trust you, or, your friend here Velarc. Right when you two walked into this institute, I knew something was up…and I will figure out what it is." He narrowed his eyes at Clarissa. I laughed a little and so did Clarissa. I wrapped my arm around Clarissa's shoulder and smirked at Alec. I could see that Alec had enough with us already, but I couldn't care less. Isabelle, she just didn't have anything to say, and Jace, as usual looked as if he was going to make a sarcastic remark, but didn't.

"Snoop if you want Alec, but you'll never find anything." I spun Clarissa around to face the opposite direction of the Lightwoods and walked us back into the training room. I closed the doors behind us. I knew someone was following us and I had a pretty good idea who it was, Alec. I sat Clarissa down on the plush mat and she stared at me with disbelieve. "Is that really him?" she asked looking up to me with her beautiful, shiny, emerald eyes, but it wasn't the same with her wearing all that makeup and the dark brown colored hair. I sat across from her and nodded. "Believe it or not, yes. He doesn't remember because he was at a young age, but after we get the…yeah, you know, then we could probably just tell him," I replied with an evil smirk on my face.

She smiled back and nodded to me saying she approves of my decision. I stood up from the mat and offered Clarissa my hand. She took it and I pulled her up easily. Someone barged through the giant french doors to the training room; both Clarissa and I turned our heads towards who it had been. Obviously it was Alec, but he brought Jace with him. "What do you want now?!" I lashed out at both Jace and Alec. "We want to know why you're here…" Alec responded.

"Pssh, you wanna know why were here?" I folded my arms across my chest. "That's it?!"

"Alec knows there's something up with both of you, and he's never wrong," Jace interrupted Alec before he could respond. "I suggest you spill. We'll end up finding out anyway."

"That's only because we're gonna tell you, but I didn't think you'd be able to stand the truth. So I told Sephina here and not you. That's why she had that shocked expression on her face when she looked at you," I smiled to Jace unkindly as he drew out a dagger. I leaned into Clarissa whispering in her ear," Don't worry. We aren't telling him yet. It may seem they want a battle though."

She nodded her head with a smirk looking at the mat underneath us. I pulled away and through my hands up to Jace in surrender. "Just put the daggers down. There's no need to get violent," I stated calmly. "No," Alec interrupted. "How about. hand-to-hand combat. I'll take you and Jace can take Sephina. If we win, you have to tell us what's going on." I smirked at that, Clarissa and I are the best shadowhunters our age; yes, they could be good, but not good enough.

"I don't think you want to do that," I answered Alec with a flash of darkness over my eyes.

"I think we do. Sephina doesn't seem to be much of a fighter though, does she?"

I crossed my arms tightly once again against my chest. "Don't underestimate her."

"Whatever, I can take a girl any day," Jace stammered scowling at Clarissa.

"Alright, bring it on, Jace." I could tell by Jace's face he was shocked that Clarissa had been that confident in doing hand-to-hand combat with _him_. Jace put his daggers away and walked towards Clarissa. Alec walked towards me and we decided that Alec and I should go first.

Alec got into _his_ version of a fighting position. It was obvious that he wasn't taught a proper fighting position. I got into mine and he looked at me like I was crazy. He charged first, but I dunk. I kicked his stomach as he still flew through the air and he hit the wall. I picked him up by his shirt collar and through Alec down in the mat. I heard his breathe knock out of him, but it came back into him quickly. He was panting heavy then I moved to Clarissa's side as Alec still laid there. He finally made his way up, "Take her down Jace," he said painfully to Jace.

Clary_

"This is gonna be easy," I mumbled under my breathe as Jace and I made our way to the mat. I saw him look at me harshly, he must of heard me. "I doubt that. I am a better shadowhunter. It's very obvious," Jace replied roughly.

Jace took his position. 'Wow, that's not a fighting position,' I thought with a smirk. "What?!" he demanded.

"Nothing," I answered calmly gathering myself into my position. "You might as well give up Sephina."

Jace lunged at me and I kneed his stomach. He staggered back and I flung myself at him I punched his face and climbed off him to let him stand up. I took a couple steps back and did a back flip kicking his collarbone. He fell to the mat with a yell and held his collarbone like I broke it. Alec ran over to him yelling," What did you do?!"

"Combat," I simply answered with a shrug walking back to Jonathan giving him a high-five. We both thought it was hysterical. "I guess you _couldn't_ take me down. Huh, Jace?" I mocked him me and Jonathan chuckling lowly.

Jonathan and I walked to his bedroom and heard Jace slam his door on the other side of Jonathan's room. We could hear Jace throwing stuff around and grunting here and there. "I'll be right back," I said to Jonathan walking out of his room. I knocked on Jace's door loudly and responded with a loud, angry, "WHAT!?" Jace jerked his door open. "Can you keep it down please," I responded putting my hands at my hips. "Why?! You broke my collarbone!"

"Just because I beat you in hand-to-hand combat doesn't mean you need to be an ass!" I scowled at him and he calmed down a little bit. "How'd you even know it was me?"

"Because Alec told me and Sebastian that this was your room and you can sometimes get in a mood. I'm diagonal to the left of you across the hall and Sebastian's directly on your left. So, _please_ quiet down." I walked back into Jonathan's room and I could feel Jace watch me walk away. "What'd you do?" Jonathan questioned me. "Oh, I just asked Jace to quiet down, which I guess he did." I smiled that he actually listened. I didn't expect him too.

"Good. Well, wanna go demon hunting. The sun just went down so they're just now coming out." I nodded to Jonathan. Jonathan tossed me a plain black tee and a pair of leather pants and for him the same. I went to his bathroom and quickly changed. I got out of the bathroom and he still didn't have his shirt on, but I was used to seeing him shirtless. Jonathan turned his back to me and I saw the whip marks on his back, the same as mine. Valentine had always whipped us when we did something he didn't like.

Jonathan turned around to face me. "Clarissa.." he said. "Sorry, I was just remembering."

Jonathan wrapped his muscular arm around my shoulder, "About what?"

"I saw the whip marks on your back and, just memories came flooding back."

"Yeah, but it's what made us such great shadowhunters."

I nodded and we snuck out of his room into the weapons room hoping nobody was in there at the moment. Luckily no one was. We both grabbed two seraph blades and we had our own steles. We grabbed weapon belts and thankfully the names of the seraph blades were carved into the them. We slid them in and silently slipped out of the weapons room down to the main room.

Jonathan and I heard foot steps in the kitchen and we hurried out the enormous doors and hailed a cab to the north side of New York City. North side always had demons, but it had the stronger demons. The smaller and demons for beginners were on south side. Jonathan finally let us split up. I went down to where there were lines of apartments. They looked dirty and disgusting. The brick they were made of was smeared with black goo. I suspected demons instantly.

I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw Alec, with a guy that had green-yellow cat like eyes, sparkly long nails, spiked hair with bright pink tips, and a dark blue cloak on with silver and golden sparkles, standing next to him was Isabelle, and a guy that was so pale I bet he was a vampire, which sickened me, and Jace lagging behind the rest of them. Alec spoke up, "What are you.." but I didn't let him finish. I ran into the alley closest to me and saw something lurking in the shadows. It slowly came out of the shadow…Thamus, the ambassador of hell, demon master of big weapons. I began backing away out of the alley and he followed me into the street.

"I know who you are," he hissed unsatisfying. I whipped my blades out and whispered, "Nakir," in the one in my right and, "Cassiel."

"I don't know what your talking about," I gritted my teeth. "You know exactly what I'm talking about," Thamus growled furiously. I gulped and noticed that the "group" was no longer in my sight. "Leave me alone, you know nothing of me!" I hissed getting into my fighting position. I twirled the blades in my fingers. "That's not true, Clar…" I screamed not allowing him to finish his sentence. I jumped on his back and held my blades to his neck.

"Don't you dare compare me to her! I'm nothing like her!"

"Except that you are.." I pressed the blades in his throat and his body collapsed to the ground. I fell on top of him and staggered to my feet. I crashed the blade in his back and cut off the dragon like wings attached to his body. "What was that about!?" I heard a voice behind me yell. I turned my attention to the "group" behind me. "What was he talking about?!" Isabelle screamed. I was breathing heavily knowing that my secret was almost out, just like that. "You'll never understand," I breathed out. Two ravenger demons rose up behind Isabelle and Alec.

I gasped and pushed them out of the way and twirled the blades in my fingers than slammed the Blades into their skulls, "We know too Cl.." one of them muttered, but I wouldn't let him finish and I stabbed him again. I pulled the blade out of the other and reached for his leg bringing him up to me. "What do you know?" I whispered angrily dry breathed. "I do know that he's back.." it hissed. "Who's back?"

"Valentine, and he's after the Mortal Cup, but you already kn.." I slammed him in the ground and jammed the blade into it's mouth. I watched it vanish and stood up and looked at their shocked expressions. I saw Jonathan in the middle of the street; I ran towards him. "They know, the demons know," I said breathlessly to him. "What'd you mean they know?"

"I mean they know who I am and that we're here because we're suppose to retrieve the Mortal Cup," I whispered so the others couldn't hear us. "We better leave then. That explains why no demons would come near me. Only a ravenger did and I don't even know why they're down hear. We need to leave because if we stay with them, then a demon will end up lashing out at us and the demons will tell them." I nodded and we ran back to the institute in a rush.

We arrived back just before they all walked in. I looked at the clock and I was exhausted. Jonathan and I went to our separate rooms. I took a quick shower and changed into the only clothes I had and dropped myself into my bed. I was about asleep when someone knocked on my door. I opened and saw Jace. "What do you want?" I yawned tiredly.

"Can I talk to you? Just for a couple minutes."

"Tomorrow, I'm tired I need some sleep." I rubbed my eyes and he nodded and walked off to his room. I shut the door and dropped myself back to my bed. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

_"I know who you are, Clarissa Morgenstern!" I gasped and spun around with a Nakir blade in my right hand. Five Thamus demons spread around me. I saw Jace, Isabelle, and Alec lunge at me. "Clarissa!_

_I knew something was off about her!" Alec yelled putting his blade against my throat. Lady Midday came to me and Alec. She brushed Alec away._

_She rose her scythe in the air…_

And I woke up. '_I fall asleep for 6 minutes and I can't sleep because of a bad dream_,' I thought with a groan. I tried to fall back asleep, but sleep wouldn't come. I could only think of what would happen when they find out who we really are. It was 8 in the morning when everyone started to wake up. I heard a knock at my door, "Sephina, it's Sebastian. Can I come in?"

"Yeah!"

Jonathan walked in and shut the door behind me. "What's wrong? You look so tired."

"Yeah, I just didn't sleep very well. I'm fine. Can we go downstairs and eat?"

"Alright," Jonathan smirked. "Carry me," I said clumsily holding my arms up. He bent down and I swung my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arm around my back and his other arm under my knees. He brought my to the kitchen and everyone eyed especially Jace and Alec.

Alec looked disgusted and Jace's eyes said he was…jealous. '_Why would he be jealous_?'


	3. When I can Trust you

Chapter 3: When I can trust you

Chapter summary:

Clary finds out what Valentine's plan is and no longer wants to be with her father and even Jonathan. Simon knew who Clary was and Clary through Simon into a display window and Clary runs off. She doesn't know where until she finds a park bench and takes a minute to sit down. Jace finds her and she quickly learns to trust him, but does she trust him enough to tell him who she really is?

Clary_

Jonathan sat me down in a wooden chair at the table. I was tired; it's ridiculous how one dream can affect your sleep. I rubbed my eyes and I could feel Alec staring at me. He has a pretty intense stare. I didn't feel like looking at anyone; my eyelids were becoming heavy and Jonathan then sat next to me with a cup of vanilla coffee. I quickly gulped it down. "Slow down C…Sephina," Jonathan said patting my back. "No, I'm tired and need something to keep me up," I glared. Jace took a seat on the other side of me. "You should probably go back to bed. You look awful," he said calmly rubbing circles in my left shoulder. "I don't care." Jace shrugged," just trying to help. I still need to talk to you; don't forget."

I just nodded and looked at Jonathan. He had a confused look on his face. I just shrugged. "Jace wants to talk to me about something. Nothing big," I whispered in his ear. He scowled at Jace and I gave him a warned look. He laid back into his chair and Mr. and Mrs. Lightwood walked in together hand-in-hand. "Everyone," Mrs. Lightwood began. "take a seat around the table. We have some serious news." Everyone quickly ran to the table, but no one dared sitting near me and Jonathan, which made us both smirk. "What's up mom?" Alec asked curiously.

"Well, apparently, Idris heard Valentine Morgenstern sent his daughter and son to New York to retreat the Mortal Cup, and since we know where it is. We must get it before they do. The Clave has said, that Valentine's plan is to kill off all downworlders, demons, and all shadowhunters. Except, his own family of course, to create a new race of shadowhunters. The Clave wants us to find the cup and bring it to them to lock away where no one else can get it."

I was shocked. I didn't know that was his plan! '_He can't just kill off shadowhunters…OR downworlders!_' I looked at Jonathan and he wasn't at all fazed, like he knew the plan the hole time. I took deep breathes. "You knew?" I asked him with shock. He nodded and my jaw fell open. "Sephina? Are you okay? Your extremely pale," Jace whispered with worried eyes. I didn't answered him. I was so angry now. I could feel my face turning red. I stood up quickly with my fist clenched and stormed to the weapons room. I took a look at the weapons of choice. I just decided to grab the same seraph blade I used yesterday; Nakir.

I leaped out of the window in the weapons room landing gracefully on my feet. I glanced back at the window and saw Jace and Jonathan. Jonathan smirked and I give him a defiant stare. I saw Jace began to climb out of the window and Jonathan was coming after him. I turned towards the road and ran across into an ally. There was a wall blocking me from the other side so jumped onto a dumpster and swung myself on top of the thick brick wall. I saw Jace and Jonathan sprinting after me. I quickly jumped down on the other side. I herd footsteps on the dumpster and I hurried out of the ally and ran into someone. It was that vampire kid the Lightwoods were with a little while ago. "I'm sorry!" I quickly said gathering to my feet and was about to run off, but he caught me by the arm. "I think Jace wants you…Clarissa," he whispered into my ear. "Yeah, I know. Didn't think I wouldn't recognize you? Your father is trying to kill all downworlders. I would recognize you from a mile away."

I gulped and jerked my arm away from him. I herd footsteps behind me. "I'm telling Jace. Who you really are. Where's your brother? He's usually right by your side. By the way, it's obvious your hair's dyed." the vampire smirked. He ran his hands through my hair and from behind me someone said, "Why are you running your filthy hands all over my friend?"

I turned around and saw Jonathan and Jace. I turned my attention back to the vampire and he showed me his hand with brown hair dye smeared all over. "Say one...thing…and I will make sure you die tonight vampire," I stammered quickly so only he could he me and pointed my finger in his face walking towards him.

"I don't think you have what it takes to kill a vampire, dear." The boy crossed his arms across his chest and stood still. I dropped my seraph blade and took a couple steps back away from him. "Come at me bro!" I yelled to him and watched his smirk fade. He lashed his fangs out, but still stayed still. I motioned him to come at me. His smirk came back and he lunged at me, but I dodged him allowing him to smack to the concrete with a thump. I turned around and Jace looked pissed, but Jonathan applauded with a smile walking towards me. '_Ok, I'll admit I don't care if he gets rid of demons and downworlders, but shadowhunters? I do_.'

The vampire quickly stood up and tackled Jonathan. I ran to them and through the vampire off of him into a display window. The glass shattered all over him and many pieces of glass jabbed him. Jace ran to the vampire and helped him up. "What the hell is wring with you two?!" he yelled at both of us.

"He's just a stupid downworlder!" I stammered to him. my fist were clenched and my knuckles began turning bright white, considering how pale I already am.

"Well, this _stupid_ downworlder, is Isabelle's boyfriend…and if he's hurt so is she and trust me you don't want to deal with her when she's like that!"

"She's dating a downworlder?! That's sickening," Jonathan blurted out. I turned to face him and I could tell his demon side was coming out. His eyes slowly turning blacker and blacker.

I whispered into Jonathan's ear about his eyes and he nodded and slowly calmed down. I picked the blade off from the ground and when Jonathan and Jace weren't paying attention I looked to the vampire. I pointed to him and gave him a warning look then put the seraph blade to my throat acting like I was cutting my throat, and I signaled to him that was what he was going to get if he said anything. He nodded and I guess Jace saw him nod and looked into my direction. I smiled evilly to him and he faced back to the vamp.

The four of us walked back to the institute and when neither of the three were looking I slipped out. I walked into Taki's and the waitress asked what I wanted. I just ordered a coffee, straight black. I quickly chugged the coffee down and herd the door to Taki's slam loudly. I looked to see who it was. It was, Valentine? I quickly sunk into my seat and I herd him go into the booth behind me. I sat myself back up and listened to the conversation. "…is it ready?" I herd Valentine's question roughly.

"Yes, all of it is together in the abandon barn out east," the unfamiliar voice calmly said.

" And the cup? It is obvious Clarissa and Jonathan wont be able to get their hands on it in time."

"Actually I have it with me." There was a ruffle and a small clang.

"Thank you. You have done well. I will release you of the curse, but later."

I was breathing heavily by then and ran out of Taki's down the road not knowing where I was going. I stumbled into a park. There was a bench near by and I took a seat. I leaned my head into the palms of my hands which were balancing themselves on my thighs. I felt someone weigh the other part of the bench down and I looked up and met Jace's gaze. "Jace, what do you want?" I sighed. "Well, first of all I still need to talk to you. Secondly, I was worried about you, also you owe me an explanation," he replied putting his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I sat up and leaned on his shoulder. "Are you ok?" he asked smoothing down my hair.

"It's complicated," that's all I could really say. I was kinda surprised Jace was the one who came after me.

"What was up with the demons? What were they talking about? You never let them finish what they had to say…"

"They didn't deserve any last words." At this moment I wish I could just think like Jonathan. He always had something to say usually. "Alright, but why are you so against downworlders? I mean Simon didn't do anything to you."

'_So that was his name. Bleh Simon_.' I looked at Jace. "First of all that's how JJJ-Sebastian and I were raised and that bloodsucker threatened me and I'm not just gonna stand there and let him do it." Jace just nodded and smiled. I was a little shocked that he smiled about it, but whatever. "Well, we need to get back to the institute. Come on." He stood up and offered me his arm and I took it. We hadn't even walked half a mile and it started to rain. "Thank you, by the way," I said looking into Jace's golden eyes. "For what?" he asked me, but I was pretty sure he knew what for; just wanted to hear it.

"For coming for me and seeing if I was ok." I unlocked our gaze and Jace unhooked our arms from each other and wrapped his arm loosely around my waist. It started to pour and I was freezing. I shivered. "Are you cold?" he asked me sweetly. "I'm fine."

He took his arms out of his jacket and draped it over my shoulders. "Thanks," I said smiling, but not looking at him. Jace wrapped his arm around my waist again, but tighter than before. I leaned my head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head. It was weird, but I didn't bother saying anything.

I felt like I could trust him more, just because of one little thing. I could trust Jonathan, but I didn't know anymore. Not after what happened today. He knew all about that plan and didn't say anything to me. Obviously I wouldn't of went with it in the first place. I never would. It seemed the only person at the moment that cared about me…was Jace. Valentine had done very bad things to me, but he always said it was to make me a better shadowhunter. The demon whip marks still ached all over my body once in a while and it's been 4 ½ years. He stopped then because I began to follow his every demand, including the one when he said to ignore my mother until he said so, that was a really big one for me. I loved my mother and never wished to do that, but she understood if I didn't listen I would get whipped.

'_I need to tell the Lightwoods about the abandon barn in east New York._' I had to do it. I was no longer doing this for my brother, for Valentine. His plan is terrible, some of it anyway. '_But, if I tell the Lightwoods they could get hurt_.' Jace and I finally arrived at the institute. We were about to walk in, but Jace kept me pulled out in the rain. "Jace, come on; I'm cold and by the looks of it so are you," I said to him with a shiver. He placed his hand under my chin and raised it up to him so he was looking directly into my eyes. "Your not who I thought you were.." he finally said. My heartbeat quickened.

"What'd you mean?" "I mean, your different from other girls. You don't seem to try to stay attached to me all the time, when all the girls do. Your just different."

"I hope that's not a bad thing…" I giggled. "No…it's not." Jace smiled and his eyes twinkled from the sun hitting them.

Jace slowly leaned closer to me and our lips were only about an inch apart. He brushed his lips gently across mine than the institute door flung open. I jumped back away from Jace and saw Jonathan. "Sorry to interrupt, but Sephina, I need to talk to you," he said calmly. I looked back towards Jace "Umm, I'll talk to you later Jace."

"Come to my bedroom when you and Sebastian are done talking," he said then winked and me.

I blushed as I looked away from him and we all walked into the institute together. Jonathan pulled my wrist and tugged me upstairs to my room. He slammed the door behind him loudly. "What was that?!" he yelled. "We're here for a reason. Get your act together or I will be forced to tell father and he will bring that whip out," he yell-whispered in my face with dark, angry, orbs.

Memories of Valentine lashing me with that demon whip flooded to my mind and it was like it could feel the burns all over again. I gritted my teeth at Jonathan with disgust. "Get out…" I stated trying to keep myself from yelling at him. I could tell by his look he knew I was thinking about all of the times that I had gotten it. "What?" he said smirking like he could whatever he wanted. I stood up and took a deep breathe and yelled, "GET THE HELL, OUT OF MY ROOM!" Someone knocked on the door. "Hey, it's Jace. Are you okay?!" I could hear him yell from the other side of the door. "Get out Jonathan," I calmly told him. He turned away from me and stomped out of my room and into his. He slammed his door so hard I thought it was going to crack in half. Jace was still at the door and he had seen everything that happened. I'm not sure if he herd me call Jonathan, Jonathan or not, but I think they should know anyway.

I don't want to do this missions for Valentine anymore and apparently he already got that cup. 'I'm gonna have to after him.' I sat down on my bed and rubbed my temples. I felt a weight drop on my bed and I knew it was Jace. "Sephina, are you ok? What happened?" he asked putting his arms around me and putting my head into his chest. I moved my hands away from my temples and swung them around Jace's waist. "Sebastian gets like this once in a while, but it's fine. He won't hurt anybody."

"Why was he so upset though? Was it because of what happened out front?"

"It's complicated Jace." I sighed heavily into his chest.

"How's it complicated? Just tell me. You can trust me." I gulped. Jace lifted me away from his chest. "Sephina?"

I stood up from the bed and played with the hem of my shirt nervously. "Jace, I haven't been very honest with you."

"What'd you mean?" I took a deep breathe and turned to look back at him. "I'm not who you think I am. Jace, if I tell you this you will hate me." Jace scoffed. "How could I hate you?"

"My name isn't Sephina, Jace. When you asked about the demons I killed them quickly because they knew who I really was. Look, I want you to know who I am, but you'll try killing me."

"What…but…" I could see he was shocked from his eyes, but he kept a straight face. "Run your hands through my hair." I kneeled next to him and allowed him to run his hand through. "Now, look at your hands," I pointed out to him.

'That's what you get for buying cheep dye.' He calmly stood up. "Who are you?" I took a deep breathe.


	4. I Got it

Chapter 4: I got it

Chapter summary:

Jace figures out who Clary is once he looks into her eyes and she admits that Jonathan is Sebastian. Jonathan gets out of the institute and Clary goes after the Mortal Cup, but when Valentine and Jonathan ketch her…will things end well?

Clary_

'_Should I tell him?_' I bit my lip and I could feel blood dripping out, but I didn't care. I didn't know if I should tell him. I mean I could take him on easily, but I don't want that. "Hey, who. Are. You," Jace's voice turned serious. I felt like I could trust him and if I tell him who I am he probably won't want anything to do with me. I walked closer to Jace. "Look into my eyes. What do you see? The only shadowhunter, that has these eyes. Who else would?" His eyes grew wide and he jerked back.

"And I'm guessing Sebastian is, Jonathan." I nodded and sat down back on my bed. I placed my head in the palms of my head and took big breathes trying to calm down. I wanted to run off again. I still needed time to myself. Think everything that just happened out. I didn't want to be near anybody I just wanted to be alone.

Tears started forming in my eyes. I felt Jace place his hand on my shoulder and I sighed. "Alright Clarissa, but you seem nothing like him."

"That's because I'm not. I didn't even know what Valentine's plan was until your mother spoke of it and I'm very much against it." I herd Jace sigh and then he pulled me in for a hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tears started flooding down my cheeks. I gripped the back of Jace's shirt tightly and he rubbed circles into my back. "Shh. It's alright." I took a big breathe and slowly let it out then looked up to help the tears to stop flowing. I gently pulled away from Jace, "I'm sorry, Jace." I whipped the rest of the tears from my face. He sat next to me on my bed and wrapped his hand to the other side of my waist and pulled me closer.

I was surprised when Jace didn't freak out when he figured out who we were. '_I know what I need to do. Get that Mortal Cup._' I looked at my alarm clock "What's wrong?" Jace asked looking down at me. "I gotta go." I smoothly stood up from Jace and grabbed a seraph blade.

He stood up after me and grabbed my wrist tightly, but not crushing me. "Where exactly are you going?"

I gulped '_To an abandon barn in east New York_.' "You'll see when I get back." I gave him a sly smile and kissed his cheek. I pulled out of his grip and walked out of the door. I ran downstairs and hailed a cab to east New York.

Jace_

Clarissa. Just. Kissed. Me.

I held my hand to my right cheek where she kissed me. Her lips were soft and warm against my skin. I was angry that I hadn't noticed it was her and Jonathan, but at least she wasn't into the plan. '_I probably should go after her, but I need Jonathan out of here. I'm sure she'll be fine. She probably just needs some air._' I walked out of her room calmly and shut the door silently behind me. I kicked Jonathan's door open and he jerked his head up from his pillow. He stood up quickly, "What the hell Jace?!" he yelled violently. His eyes changed murderous black. "I know who you are…Jonathan Morgenstern!"

Footsteps came down from the hallway of someone running. I looked to the door, Alec, Isabelle, Maryse, and Robert stood there all with concerned and shocked expressions. "I told you! I knew something wasn't right about them!" Alec bellowed harshly to me. Alec made his way towards me. "Who's the other one? Clarissa Morgenstern?!"

I hesitated," No, she didn't even know that this was Jonathan!" Alec looked behind me and I twirled around, but he was gone. The window was wide open. Jonathan was gone. 'By the Angel! You have to be kidding me!' I turned back to Alec as I ran my callused hands through my hair. "What are we gonna do?"

"What about Sephina? They were best friends; she'd know something, where he could of went…anything," Isabelle butted.

Clary_

I arrived on Sheldon St. and I was only about a mile away from the barn out in the country. Not far at all. I began sprinting to the location and when I finally arrived I was out of breathe. I moved along anyway. I peeked into a window off the barn; I saw nobody. All lights were on, but not one living soul was around the area. There was a door inside, but it didn't seen like anybody was there either. I looked in another window on the other side of the barn and saw the Mortal Cup. In the top right corner from looking at the entrance view. I gulped and walked to the front of the barn. I slowly opened the giant wooden door and stepped in. I left the door open just in case then silently moved to the door inside. I pressed my ear against the door; no voices came, nothing. Nothing, but air.

I sighed with relief and still chose to walk carefully towards the cup. I got up close. It was pretty cool looking. It was like a silver challis, but where the liquid went were small cracked windows that were separated with about an inch of silver and an M on the front. It glowed a light bluish color too.

I sucked my breathe in then slowly released. I grabbed the cup from it's stand, nothing happened. I turned back towards the door and someone was standing in the door way. Then two more bodies appeared around the tall figure. The three stepped out of the shadow. Valentine, Jonathan, and…even, my mother… I gasped. "Ah, Clarissa. Nice of you to finally join us," Valentine smirked as Jonathan did the same. I looked at the two with disgust. Valentine took a two giant steps closer towards me. "Jonathan here, has told me. That, _you,_ told the Angel boy who not only who you were, but him too. Now why would you do that Clarissa? I was planning on not bringing that whip back out, but I must do what I must." He reached behind his back and I saw the whip. My heart beat quickened. My breathing became heavy. I was nervous; I didn't know what to do. I closed my eyes and quickly tried to calm down to think. '_The window_!' my mind screamed over and over. I peered to the window next to me. I used the cup and dived out of it. "After her! Jonathan GO!" I heard Valentine yell. I saw Valentine toss the whip to Jonathan then I heard the barn door creek . I looked towards the entrance and saw Jonathan coming towards me with the whip.

I gathered myself on my feet and ran back towards town. I looked behind every now and then and saw Jonathan was catching up with me. Jonathan flung the whip around my ankle and pulled me down. I gritted me teeth from the burning. He unwrapped the whip from my ankle and lashed my legs ripping my jeans. I breathed in and out slowly trying to get over the pain faster. I turned onto my back to face Jonathan. "Give me the cup Clarissa!" he growled holding his hand out. I pushed his hand away and he raised the whip. I put my hand up that wasn't holding the cup in defense. He lashed my hand and then twirled the whip around my wrist. I pulled on the whip; Jonathan hit the ground hard with a thud. I climbed back to my feet once again and sprinted. Even though my legs burned and wrist burnt also I kept pushing on. I wasn't going to let them get this cup.

I finally got into town again, but Jonathan was still after me. Now, it wasn't just him. Three other people were with him. One was Valentine, but the other two I had no idea who they were. I was passing an ally and someone ran into me knocking the breathe out of me, but thankfully it came back quickly. I looked to see who had tackled me. '_He must work for Valentine_.' I gulped and elbowed the guy. He grunted and fell off me. I got to my feet and kicked his ribs. I punched his nose and broke it. I herd that terrible cracking sound and ran again. I tried my best to avoid allies and any other dark places. A burn suddenly hit my arm. The one I have been carrying the cup in. 'Be strong. Be strong.' I repeated to myself. I could feel all the blood rolling down my skin. My entire body was burning, but I had to get this cup back to the institute. I remembered my blade and slid it out of my belt. I slowed my pace. '_I've taken on 3 people before. One more couldn't hurt_.' I started running backwards like I was a pro. I smirked and Jonathan came towards me with the whip. He swung low aiming for my ankles, but I jumped over. He whipped across my face and it burnt like hell, but I shown no mercy. I just smiled. I sliced my blade at Jonathan's neck, but he blocked with his arm and I cut his forearm.

He barred his teeth. He lashed the whip at me again, but he hit the side of a car leaving an enormous dent. I jumped around turning forward. I sped my pace. I had no idea how far I had been running, but I know it was more that 2 miles, that's for sure. I herd Jonathan lash the whip. He hit my back and I flinched like crazy. He did it again, but I could take it. I had been whipped various times in one setting. The most was 20 that Valentine had whipped me.

I would know. I had gotten whipped more than Jonathan had…always. Made me angry. I stopped in my tracks and slowly turned around meeting Jonathan. Valentine, and whoever the other two guys were. I took another big breathe and got into a fighting position. '_I can't stop now. I won't stop fighting_.' Jonathan and Valentine both walked towards me. Valentine put his hand out," Give me, the cup, Clarissa," he said calmly. I shook my head in rejection. His eyebrows narrowed and his face became redder and redder. "Hand it over, or I will force Jonathan to whip you until you hand it over." He smirked. '_Apparently Valentine forgot he raised me and Jonathan. He taught us everything he knew_.' "Never, will I hand this over to you," I snarled to him with unkind eyes.

"Jonathan, you know what to do." Valentine placed his hands behind his back. '_What does he have another whip?_' Jonathan wrapped the whip around my small waist and tore my blade from my hand. The whip dug and burnt into my skin. I placed my hands on my head still holding the cup fighting it out. I gritted my teeth. "Now Clarissa. I'm going to tell you one more time. Give me, the cup. Don't force me to bring out another whip," Valentine sneered.

"NO!" I stormed. '_I will never give it to you_.' I tried slowing my breathing as another man came up to Valentine and handed him a thicker whip. He unraveled it and swung at a car. It put a dent 4 times the size of Jonathan's in it. '_Oh By the Angel…_' Valentine raised the whip and swung at my right arm which contained the Mortal Cup. I slammed my eyes shut and held my teeth tighter together because if I moved the whip around my waist would dig into my skin even more and burn twice as much. That whip sure put a lot of pressure into my arm. I tensed even more than I already was. A tear managed to slide down my face. '_No, be strong. Be strong._' Then at the corner of my eye I saw an extremely pale person. I jerked my head to look at him/her. It was that Simon kid. He looked over and saw what was going on and that Valentine had me. I mouthed 'help me…please' to him and he nodded his head. Jonathan tightened the whip and I grunted slightly bending my stomach. I noticed the puddle of blood I had been standing in.

I had lost so much. Then I saw a flash of white and Jonathan fell to the ground. I unraveled the whip from my waist and flung it at Valentine. I scared his face. Another flash of white. The other two guys were out on the ground. Just me and Valentine. Valentine had lost focus and I lashed the whip at him. "Never lose focus Valentine," I said as he fell to the road. I felt a tug on my arm. It was Simon. "We need to leave before they wake up. I didn't bite them," he said tugging on me. I nodded," Well, I…never mind. Lets go."

"What? What's wrong?" he asked curious. "Never mind. lets go before they come back up."

I was soaking in blood and felt like I was gonna collapse anytime. Simon and I began running. "Clarissa? Are you ok? Your very pale.."

I gulped. "No. I'm fine I just, just lost some blood." My head began pounding and my grip became loose around the cup. I started slowing down. "Clarissa?!"

"No, I…I'm fine." I suddenly felt dizzy. Then everything went black.

Simon_

"Clarissa?!" I yelled as she fell to the ground. '_Oh, no…_' I picked her up and carried the cup for her she had. I carried her on my back. I quickly ran to the institute. I ran into the back door and yelled, "Help! Somebody! Jace, Alec, Isabelle!" I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. The three of them came down with Robert and Maryse, their parents. I put Clarissa on the floor by the couch and sat the cup next to her. I heard everyone gasp. "By the Angel! What happened?!" Alec blurted out. "We need to iratze her. NOW!" Jace stammered.

"You can't just put an iratze on her…" I said nervously. "What? Why on earth not?!"

"She was hurt by a demon whip!"

Everyone gasped and kneeled next to her. "Check for a pulse.." Maryse said as calm as possible.

Jace check," It's there, but very slow and light…" I could see the fear in his eyes. I could tell he knew something the others didn't, but I didn't bother saying anything.

Clary_

I could here multiple people around me. '_I need to wake up. I've had worse. I know it's been a while, but I can do it_.' I pushed my heavy eyelids open. "BY THE ANGEL! She's alive!" I heard someone yell on the left side of me. Everyone was looking at me and I remembered the cup. My eyes widened and I sat up with burning all over my body. "Ahh, where is it…the cup…" I breathed out. I looked to my left between the two people beside me. I grabbed it quickly. I sighed with relief. "I got it. I got it," I smiled in my pool of blood.


	5. Freeing Angels

Chapter 5: Freeing Angels

Jace_

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding when Clarissa opened her eyes. Her beautiful emerald eyes met mine. "Why did you go after it…" I whispered to her.

"I knew where it was. I had too," she replied as her lips quirked up to a sly smile. I shook my head and hugged her loosely.

"You should of taken me with you." I could feel all of her blood seeping into my shirt then finally hitting my skin. I felt Clarissa burry her face in the crick of my neck. I smiled and gently rubbed the placed of her back that hadn't been scarred. I was curious where she was going, but I though just for some air. Not to go after the cup. I held Clarissa a little tighter and I felt her flinch. I loosened my grip and gently picked her up like a bride. I began carrying her to the infirmary as everyone followed very close behind me.

I carefully placed her on the bright white sheets of the white bed. Some of the cuts were so bad they were at least 2 ½ to 3 inches wide. Isabelle ran out of the room and across the hall. She came back with multiple bandages, creams, and a couple different bottles of pills. She pushed me out of the way so I jogged to the other side of the bed. I took Clarissa's hand in mine and stroked my thumb across her smooth skin. I gulped hoping she was ok.

I watched Isabelle rub a white cream all over each cut and could fell how tensed Clarissa was. She gritted her teeth as Isabelle touched all the wounds. It was painful to watch, but I had seen very bad, worse than this.

Clary_

Each time Isabelle had touched a wound on my body it stung, but cream isn't going to get rid of the scars that will be left either. I was calmer than I would have been if Jace wasn't with me. If he wasn't there I would be screaming my head off. Isabelle had finally finished with the 6 tubes of cream and began to wrap me all in bandages. I flinched a couple more times and felt Jace tighten his grip on my hand. Isabelle finally finished and everyone surrounded the now red, bloody bed. Maryse pushed her way through everybody and motioned them to get out of the room. She closed the door when everyone was out. "Sephina, or should I say…Clarissa Morgenstern," she started. "I'm going to need you to leave. When you heal I want you out. I will not tell anybody you were here and I will not mention you to anybody, but I want you out. I do not want my family to be put in danger because you live here…and by the looks of it, Jace would do anything for you."

"Fine. I'll be out in the next 10-30 minutes," I responded kindly even though I wanted to rip her head off. After all, I did get the Mortal Cup for them and it almost killed me. She's lucky I've been through stuff like this before or I'd be dead. Maryse nods and walks out of the room without another word. I sit up and a sharp pain goes through my back. I grit my teeth and slowly stand up. At the corner of my eye I saw the cup. I limped over to it and took it off of it's stand. I peered out of the door and saw nobody. I quickly limped to my room as fast as I could.

I started to peel the wraps off from me and it stung, but I didn't care. I took a dark brown leather bag, put the cup inside it and grabbed a stele. I walked out of my no longer room and limped downstairs. I noticed everybody in the kitchen, everybody except Jace. I took a big breathe and slowly let it out. I turned to the door and pulled on the handle when someone put their hand on my shoulder.

"Where are you going? You can't leave in that condition," the voice said and I knew it was Jace.

I turned and looked at him. "Well, I kinda have to leave," I replied with a fake smirk. Jace took my hand," and why is that?" I wasn't that shocked that Maryse hadn't mentioned our discussion to anybody else. "Maryse didn't tell you? She told me to leave Jace. She said I would put all of you in danger." He shook his head in disagreement. "She wouldn't do that."

"Well, she did. So, I'm obeying her and leaving." I turned back to open the door and Jace pulled me back. He cupped my face in his hand and our faces only had a small gap between us. Jace quickly closed the gap pressing his lips forcefully onto mine. He moved his other hand to my back pressing us closer together. His lips were soft and warm which was unexpected. I ran my hands up to his hair and tugged a little on each golden strand and listened to him moan low in his throat. Jace pushed me back and I hit the door, but without breaking the kiss. All of the whip lashes in my back started to burn, but I ignored it.

He began to move his hands on the inside of my shirt and then someone screamed. I pushed Jace away and met Maryse's gaze. She stomped over to us and pushed Jace out of the way. She got right in my face and angrily whispered," I want you out now! No if and or buts about it, get out…" I gently pushed Maryse out of my face. "Fine. I was leaving anyway," I smirked to her. I got off of the wall and blood was smeared all over.

"Jace, clean this up!" Maryse yelled pointing to the blood covered wall. I opened the door and slowly limped out with a wave to Jace. '_Wow, I just kissed Jace?! Well, he kissed me, but still. I just ugh._' I had no idea where I was going. I had been wondering around about 6 hours and I finally came to an old abandon house about 2 miles out from the city. I slowly opened the door. Torn up pieces of furniture and stuffing from the couch scattered the floor.

Ichor was smeared all over the walls and lashes of demon claws were ripped into the bright yellow wallpaper. I smelled the air, but there were no smells of demon anywhere. I silently walked up the wooden staircase without making a creek. I could hear voices in one of the rooms. I pressed my ear against all the doors until I finally got the right one. "…I think we should just take it by force," a scratchy nasally voice stammered.

"No, we must have this planned out. Now, Jonathan. You know the institute inside and out. Am I right?" another voice came, that sounded like Valentine. My eyes widened and I began listening closer to the conversation. "Of course father," yep, there's Jonathan's voice. '_Just peachy_' I mouthed to myself sarcastically. "Now, Jonathan. It will be tricky getting back into the institute. I suggest when everyone is asleep sneak through the back door, or climb into Clarissa's room. I'm sure she will put up a fight to keep the cup, but your stronger than her. Grab the cup and hurry back. We need to do the ritual quickly. I have already sent men to retrieve the Mortal Sword and Mortal Mirror, but most likely will not succeed," Valentine stated with confidence.

"Should I gather the cup tonight father?" Jonathan asked, I could just imagine him smirking with his dark tunnel eyes. I shuttered. I herd footsteps getting closer and closer, but I couldn't tell if they were coming from behind me or if they were coming from the other side of the door. So I slid into the door behind me quietly. I turned around and a faint object was in a dark shadow. I began to walk closer and if became more clear. On the ground held down by manacles attached into the side of the wall and the floor, was an Angel. I gulped. Angel's clothing is usually bright white and glowing with a perfect amount of golden light representing their purity and that they were sent from heaven, but this Angel's clothing was ragged. Dull white pieces ripped and shredded. Dirt, mud, and blood smeared and powdered all over the dull white. Not one bright white glowing splotch anywhere.

I turned around, back to the Angel and saw a white cabinet. I slowly walked to it and opened it up. A key was inside. I took the key and slowly walked back to the Angel. I knelt by him and unlocked his hands. I heard mumbling in the hallway so I hurriedly unlocked his ankles and I stood back up. The Angel looked up at me, "Clarissa Morgenstern," the Angel muffled out almost breathless. "Thank you." He smiled and I smiled back, and with that he was gone. There was no window in the room so I couldn't jump out. I placed my ear against the door. I heard nothing, no mumbling, no footsteps. Absolute silence. I looked under the gap from the door and the floor. I saw nobody. I looked around the small room and saw a long black cloak. I jogged over to it and wrapped it around me then snapped the button for the hood.

I draped the hood over my head and it was enough so you couldn't see my face. I tucked my hair into the cloak so my hair wouldn't show and if someone saw me they wouldn't know who I was. I took a deep breath walked to the door and slowly opened it a smidge. I peeked out and saw nobody. I checked to make sure I still had the cup in my bag. It was still there thankfully. I quietly stepped out of the room and I didn't even bother shutting the door. Just in case it would creek or anything. I began heading downstairs. I was careful not to get caught by any of the other circle members wandering around. I peered around the corner at the end of the stairs and saw nobody, then I felt a hand wrap around my stomach. The touch burnt my skin from the lashes I still had. "You shouldn't be here," the voice said slyly, I could tell it was obviously a man. I pushed his arm off of me, but them he wrapped both around me. My arm and back were burning even more as he pressed my back against him. Luckily my bag hung low enough though, so he didn't wrap his arms around the bag and feel the cup inside.

"I'm gonna have to take you to Mr. Morgenstern kid," he hissed in my ear. I smirked to myself and flipped him over my back throwing him to the ground. 'Never stand on higher ground than your opponent when rapping around them or they have the advantage.' When I had flipped him I could feel the gashes in my back stretch out which made them burn like fire. I gritted my teeth as he fell with a hard thump to the matted carpet. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and I rushed to the door. I felt a tug at my ankle and I turned back around. The guy I had thrown down was pulling at me where the marks on my ankles had been made from the whip. I kicked his nose hard and he let go. I saw Jonathan at the staircase. His hair was once again snow white and his eyebrows were back to a light almost white, blonde. He looked straight at me," Who are you?" he asked suspicious.

"…I'm your worst nightmare," I responded then left without saying another word. I limped back into the main city and went to a random coffee shop. I sat down, took the hood off, and a bleach blonde haired waitress with dull brown eyes took my order. I ordered a black cup of coffee. She was back in the next 5 minutes and I quickly drank it. Coffee always calmed me down. I sat there for a couple more minutes. Just thinking where I was going to go and how am I going to keep Jonathan away from the institute.

The door to the coffee shop rang and I turned my head in the direction to see who it was, but it was nobody I knew. He was very handsome though. A tall boy about 17 to 18 years old. He had dark brown chocolate hair and golden amber eyes. He had a navy blue v-neck tee and it hugged his body nicely, showing all of his muscles. He looked about to have the same amount of muscle maybe a little more than Jonathan, but he was gorgeous. I finally looked away from him and got back to my thoughts. I thought about just staying at that barn since Valentine had obviously left it, and about the institute I'll have to protect it. Jonathan will try to harm anyone there he can because he thinks I'm there with the cup. I was then pulled back away from my thoughts when a chair squeaked from being pulled out in front of me. I looked up and saw the boy that had walked in a couple minutes ago. "Hey, are you alright?" he asked as I watched him sit down. I sighed and looked down at the table putting my head into my hands.

"I'm fine," I mumbled. I heard him scoot his chair and the scooting got closer and closer so he must be beside me. I looked up at him. He was on the left side of me and the look in his eyes, was worry. He put his hands on the table and folded them together.

He had pianist hands, like Jace's. Not that I paid any attention though. "Your eyes are telling me different. What's wrong? Something is…and yes I know what you are." I jerked my head up I was surprised he could see behind my eyes, but what really shocked me is he said he knows what I am. "What do you mean by, "I know what you are"?" I questioned using quotations around I know what you are. He tipped back a little in his chair.

"You're a shadowhunter I believe…I can tell by the runes. I am also one."

I crossed my arms "Where are your runes I don't see them anywhere?" he turned his body towards mine and pulled down the collar of his shirt a little lower where there was a speed rune. I nodded. "Ok, now, will you tell me what's wrong?" He smirked

"Umm…don't freak out or anything, but my names Clarissa Morgenstern."

His smirk disappeared and he stopped tipping in his chair. He stood up and moved back to the other side of the table. "I thought Clarissa had red hair…"

"I do I was sent on a mission by my father and Jonathan and I dyed our hair. I'm waiting for it to come out. I like my red hair a lot better."

"Won't that blow your cover?" He crossed his arms over his chest, but I could see in his eyes he didn't care.

"Yeah so. I've already gone against my father from trying to get the Mortal Cup. I found out was his real plan was to do with it and I'm not going through with it. Jonathan thinks I'm at the New York institute so he's breaking in tonight, well, going to attempt too anyway." I smirked.

"Ok so your pretty much trying to do what exactly?" He still didn't seem convinced that I was telling the truth.

"Okaay, I was sent here to get the Mortal Cup for Valentine, but when I found out his actual plan I got the cup and am keeping it to myself for now. At least until I know it's safe to return it to Alicante. Jonathan right now thinks I'm staying at the New York institute and he's suppose to break in and take it when nobody else is awake, but I actually got kicked out this morning. Maryse Lightwood who runs the institute said she didn't want me to put her family in danger and I want to make sure I don't. So tonight I will go down there when everyone's asleep and make sure Jonathan stays away."

He uncrossed his arms and put his elbows on the table. "I'll only believe you, if you let me help you with this. Protecting the institute I mean and do you even have the Mortal Cup?"

"Of course." I lifted my leather bag up on the table. "In here."

"May I look?" he asked motioning his hand towards the bad. I nodded and he stood up, opened the bag, then his eyes began to widen. "I believe you," he smiled at me. I stood up," what's your name?" I questioned him taking the bag back around my shoulder.

" Thomas Baxler," he answered with confidence and put his hand out. I shook his hand with a smile. "Well, it's nice to meet you Thomas."

"As you too, Clary."

"Clary?" I was surprised he called me Clary. Everybody called me Clarissa, but Clary did have a nice ring to it.

"Yep, I think _Clary_, is a good name for you." Thomas pushed his chair in and so did I. We began to walk to the institute and got there after a couple of minutes. "Alright I'll take back, you take the front," I gestured pointing to each of our places.

He nodded and I walked to the back. I gave him the front for a reason, because I knew that Jonathan was taking the back door or a window into my room. I pulled the hood back over my head and sat in the swing by the back of the fence so I cold not only see the entire back, but the side where my old window was too. I had created a rune not to long ago that hidden things. If you put the hidden rune on an object only the person that put it there could see it. I took out my stele and applied the rune to the bag and the bottom of the cup just to be safe.


End file.
